The Love That Was Forbidden
by Talos Angel
Summary: Sora has a new lover, and has a surprise for him, but King Mickey has a very urgent message to deliver to Destiny Island. What is Sora's secret? What is Mickey's message? Who IS Sora's lover? Read to find out! Constructive criticism welcome, as always


KINGDOM HEARTS: THE LOVE THAT WAS FORBIDDEN

CHAPTER ONE: THE SIRPRISE

-Mickey mouse was speeding across the interspace in his gummy ship, and was thinking quietly to himself. He had told Minnie, Donald, and Goofy that he had to deliver an important message to Destiny Island, and as far as he was concerned, it truly was an important message, but he couldn't let anybody know about it. "This is the place," the Disney King sighed as he parked his shit on Destiny Island. Mickey Mouse got out and looked around; it was a nice, sunny day, Idealism with swaying palm trees, Singing water, and gentle waves of seagulls, so it was a good day to deliver his message. Mickey Mouse walked across the beachfront, and eventually got to Sora's house; it was made out of bleached wooden planks, and it was on the Cliffside, overlooking the see. Mickey walked up to the door, and knocked on it exactly three times, each knock slightly stronger than the last. "Who is it?" a vaguely feminine voice from inside called: it was Sora! "You know who I am!" Mickey Mouse chuckled. Sora opened the door, "Mickey!" Sora said with joy as he leapt into Mickey's arms, "I'm so glad you come!"

-They were now in the living room, drinking coffee at the breakfast table. "So, how are Kairi and Riku doing?" Mickey asked. "They got engaged recently," Sora explained cheerfully, "Riku was kinda shy around her, but I knew they both loved each other, so I told him that he had nothing to worry about." Mickey was happy for them, after all, Riku was one of his close friends, too. Suddenly, Sora started to look sick, and ran really fast to the bathroom to throw up. "Is something wrong?" Mickey asked Sora concerned. "No, just the opposite!" Sora smiled. Mickey Mouse was puzzled, "What's up, then?" Sora looked straight into Mickey Mouse's eyes...

"I am pregnant with your baby, my love!"

-Mickey Mouse was taken aback by this news; it was certainly not what he expected! "What's wrong, honey?" Sora asked somewhat confused, "Aren't you glad that we are finally having a baby?" "Of course I am," Mickey cheerfully replied, "But...y'know...this has to be a secret, since I am married to Minnie, and I am an anthropomorphic mouse and you are a human." "I understand," Sora sad saidly, "But may I at least tell Riku and Kairi, ad it can be secret between four of us?" Mickey smiled, "Of course u can, my sweetheart, but remember: secret between t four of us!" Sora was happy 'Oh, Joy! I'm going to be a mother, ad you father, soon!" Mickey locked a bit nervous, but he wasn't scared. "Sora," Mickey whispered loud, "I came to deliver a message to you." Sora leaned forward to Mickey to see what the message was. "I wish for you to be my wifi, Sora." Mickey mouse whispered, getting out the diamond ring for Sora. "Of course I will!" Sora shouted with tears eyes as Sora flung into Mickey's arms.

CHAPTER TWO: NINE MONTHS LATER!

-Sora and Mickey were in the Destiny Island Hospital, waiting for the bobby to come. It was a dark, small room, with only a single beam of light coming through, but it was the best Destiny Islands had. Sora was in a lot of pain, so Sora shouted loud "oh God! I don't think I can take this!" "Is OK, Ya?" Doctor Wakka said, "You will just push, and all will be OK, ya know?" Mickey Mouse held Sora's hand, "It'll be OK, horney," Mickey tried to assure Sora. "Pain tells me otherwise, dammit!" Sora screamed real loud, then a lot of pain and screaming! It was shortly after, that the baby began to emerge from Sora, and into Dr. Wakka's arms. "It's a girl, ya?" Wakka told Sora and Mickey. "Wonderful," Mickey said with excrement, "I'm sure she'll be as beautiful as her mother!" "And as strong as her father!" Sora added. Sora was sad, though, "We have to keep her a secret, though, don't we?" "Yes." Mickey said, so they agreed that they should tell the baby that her real father was somebody else; they also named her Leilia.

CHAPTER THREE: THE NEW GENERATION!

-Riku and Kairi also had a baby boy, and they named him Stan. Stan and Leilia grew up together on the Destiny Islands, and Leilia never knew that Mickey Mouse was her father because Sora did not tell her. Leilia had long, brown hair like Sora except it was long, and she had light gray skin; she was 5'6", had black eyes, and she liked to wear her favourite outfit, a light black, slightly baggy T-Shirt, with baggy tan shorts that went past her knees, and also black sandals. The most distinctive thing about her, though, was that she had big black mouse ears and a mouse tail like Mickey Mouse, but she looked like a normal human girl otherwise (kind of like Mew Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew, except with mouse DNA instead of cat DNA.) Her friend, Stan, was 6'5", and had short blonde spiky hair, and green eyes. He liked to wear a dark blue jacket, orange pants, and brown boots. They were best friends, and they grew up going to school, playing blitzball, and fighting together; some think that they might even have a crush on each other.

-One day, Leilia and Stan were both 18 years old, and they were playing blitzball, when Leilia noticed that she remembered that she forgot to tell her mother Sora about something important. "I'll be back." Leilia told Stan as she got her clothes over her orange bathing suit and ran out of the water. She ran home, but then heard sounds from inside her house, like Mickey Mouse's voice. She opened the door to see what was happening, and she saw what changed her life forever: Mickey Mouse was courting her mother, Sora! "K-KING MICKEY?" Leilia yelled extremely surprised. "Oh geez." Mickey Mouse sighed. "Look, I can explain!" Sora told Leilia. "No you can't!" Leilia yelled, "If you mean to tell me...?" Mickey nodded, "I am your real father, Leilia; we had to keep it a secret because I am already married, and I am an anthropomorphic mouse and Sora is a human." "So you committed bestiality with the king, and also adultery?" Leilia asked angrily! "It's complicated, I know," Sora explained, "But you will come to understand it with time, I'm sure!" Leilia glared really angry at Sora, but also really sad, "No I won't you stupid furry bitch!" Leilia ran away from the house crying.

-Leilia ran all the way to the cove that she and Stan always would run to in order to hide when they were little. It was a dark cove with lots of vines and pants, and it had a wooden door with a keyhole, but nobody can open it. The wall had all sorts of carvings and paintings on them, like a caveman cave. She looked at one particular particular cave drawing, which looked like a spiky haired monkey and a short-haired scene kid girl giving each other stars; she and Stan always joked that they looked like them when they were younger and Leilia had shorter hair. Just then, a guy in black robes came out of the ceiling, and to the ground! "Enjoying the cave paints, I see." The man muttered creepily. "Who the hell are you?" Leilia asked, still tear-eyed. "That's not important," the man told her, "A great destiny awaits you!" The man reached into his pocket, and pulled out a giant key, then he gave it to Leilia, "I want you to test your power; point the keyblade at the keyhole to see if you can do it." The man instructed. Leilia didn't know if she could trust the man, but she did as instructed, and then BOOM! A big laser flew out of the keyblade and into the keyhole, and it made the keyhole disappear! "Excellent," The man replied, "You are, indeed, one of the chosen ones as my employers have said, but you should go to Stan, as he is waiting for you." Leilia just realized this, so she ran out of the cove really fast, but she looked back at the man. "We will meet again," the man told Leilia, "So call me G-man next time, OK?" Leilia wordlessly ran off, and the G-man chuckled a bit, then went away.

CHAPTER FOUR: A BIG DESTINY!

-Leilia ran over t where Stan was, which was on the sand on the beach. "Stan! Some weird guy named G-man gave me a weird key!" "That's odd," Stan replied, "He gave me a big key, too." Stan pulled it out, and it was all black and spiky, and it looked like a bat wing almost. "Maybe we should tell our parents." Stan advised. "No! I won't go back there!" Leilia yelled, getting upset again. Stan was confused, so Leilia said "As it turns out, my father is Mickey Mouse, and my mom didn't tell me so I am dam!" "We can just my parents." Stan suggested, so they went to go tell Riku and Kairi about it.

-"Well, I am disappoint that you would take something from a stranger," Riku scolded Stan and Leilia, "But this time, it was a good thing that you did, because it seems as though the keyblades have chosen you two as their new masters." "Keyblades?" They both asked, so Riku told them about how Sora, Donald, and Goofy went around to planets and did stuff, and sealed the keyholes to stop the heartless from killing the planets, and also how Riku tried to bring Kairi back, but then Ansem possessed him. Riku then told them about how afterwards, they all flew around to more planets to fight Organization 13 and stop them from taking over the universe. "Wow, dad," Stan replied amazed, "I had no Idea our parents were such heroes!" Riku smiled, "Looks like it's your turn now, but this could also mean that the heartless are returning to the universe, so we must act soon." Kairi was listening, and she said "Just be careful, OK? I don't want either of you two come home in a matchbox." "OK." They both said, as they prepared to leave in the gummy ship. "Wait!" Two voices shouted from behind, and it was Donald and Goofy! "We're goin' with you because King Mickey is concerned for you, a hyuck!" Donald told them. "We should get on the shit and go!" Donald said in response.

Our brave new heroes, and their companions got on the gummy ship and set course for the next word; Traverse Town! However...one question still remains...

Kairi had a keyblade too, but now she doesn't...what kind of master did this new keyblade choose?

Read the next one to find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

P.S: Twilight: Hero Clash 2 has been put on hold at the moment because I want to write about things I haven't written about yet, so I really can't tell you WHAT to expect in the near future ;).


End file.
